


The Best Christmas Ever

by JoMouse



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Storm Santa 2016, Writers4Ziam, present mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9995063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Liam realizes he accidentally gave away Zayn's very special present.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mc_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/gifts).



> This was written for the [Writers4Ziam](http://writers4ziam.tumblr.com) Storm Santa 2016. 
> 
> It was written for: [mc_writer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer). I was given the following prompts to choose from:
> 
>   1. You’ve mixed up the presents, this can’t be for me.
>   2. I must admit, I’ve never had Christmas in a police cell before.
>   3. I guess Christmas miracles do happen.
> 

> 
> Well, being the overambitious (and slightly crazy) person I am, I went and included all three in the story.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://writers4ziam.tumblr.com/post/155020234528/from-josjournal-jomouse-ao3-to-mcqdj-this) on 27 Dec 2016.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

This had to be the worst Christmas ever. Liam banged his head against the bathroom door, trying to ignore the chuckles coming from the other side of the door. He knew Zayn wasn’t laughing to be mean and if the situation had happened to anybody else, Liam would join in the laughter. Unfortunately, it hadn’t happened to someone else. It had happened to him. 

He’d worked so hard planning this present for Zayn. Nervously, scanning websites for the perfect one when Zayn wasn’t home. Taking the risk of having the package sent to Louis’, praying the nosy idiot wouldn’t open the box when it arrived there. Thankfully, Louis had been visiting his mum when it’d arrived and Harry was much more respectful of people’s privacy.

Then, last week, while Zayn was at work, Liam had wrapped the present, along with the gifts for the children’s hospital. Zayn had come home just as he’d put the last piece of tape on the gift for him, distracting Liam with a kiss and talk about missing him all day. The next thing he knew, the presents were dumped off the kitchen table where they had been stacked and scattered across the floor.

Zayn had helped him restack them later - much later. Liam realized that wrapping all of the gifts in the same paper was probably not the wisest decision he’d ever made. He hadn’t thought twice when he’d grabbed the  _ “Girl, 9”  _ tag that had fallen to the floor and attached to one of the gifts, certain the one he’d separated from the stack had been Zayn’s and not the one he’d slapped the tag on. He’d hidden it under the tree, refusing to give into Zayn’s pleading eyes to open it right then. “Nope. You have to wait until Christmas Eve.” 

The next day they’d taken the gifts to Louis and Harry’s for Niall to pick up and take to the hospital to be distributed on Christmas Day. That was the last time he’d even thought about the gifts until Zayn had opened up his, a confused look on his face as he held up a small  _ My Little Pony _ pajama set. “Pretty sure you mixed up the gifts, babe. This can’t be for me.”

It had taken less than two seconds for Liam to realize what had happened and he’d panicked. Zayn was assuring him that whatever gift Liam had actually meant to give to him would be appreciated by one of the kids. Liam kept shaking his head, tears falling as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to explain. 

When Zayn started giggling at his exasperation and fear, Liam had run to lock himself into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure he could face Zayn or anyone else ever again. After about five minutes, Zayn must have realized just how seriously upset Liam was because he began to knock on the door, speaking in a soothing voice. “Babe, it’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?!” Liam squeaked. “Some poor unsuspecting child is going to be opening a box of lace knickers!” And not just those, but something else that Liam couldn’t even begin to explain.

“Lace knickers?” Zayn questioned, his voice quiet. It had been a whispered conversation years before between sheets that smelled of weed and breaths that were heavy with alcohol. Secrets that neither thought they would ever share. Things that had never been acted upon, until now. 

Liam tugged at the ends of his hair. “They’re going to know the gift is from me and I’m going to be arrested as a paedophile!” This was what he got for trying to be seductive and clever - the world’s greatest muck up. 

Zayn was quiet for a moment and Liam wondered if he’d left. “When are the gifts given out?” His voice finally held the seriousness that Liam felt the situation demanded.

“Tomorrow morning,” Liam responded. “Niall dropped them off last night before he left for Ireland.”

The silence stretched on and Liam began making plans to leave the country, go into hiding. He’d have to change his name and never contact his family or friends again. He would really miss Zayn. He opened the cabinet under the basin and began pulling out his toiletries, stuffing them into the case he and Zayn used for holidays.

“Stop packing,” Zayn’s voice came through the door freezing Liam in place. “You are not fleeing the country.”

“I am. Just leave so you won’t be an accessory. Pretend you have no i-”

“Liam,” Zayn spoke again, his voice firm, but Liam could hear the mirth he was trying to hide; of course Zayn was finding this situation hilarious. He heard scratching at the door as the knob wiggled, a moment later the door opened as Zayn twirled a hairpin between his fingers. “We’ll fix this. I don’t care what we have to do. We’ll fix this. You are not running away.”

Liam let out the breath he’d been holding since the door popped open. “And what do you suggest we do? Break into the hospital and steal the gifts?” He knew he was being petulant, but he really couldn’t see any option to get them out of this situation.

“That’s one plan. I must admit, I’ve never had Christmas in a police cell before,” Zayn teased, although Liam could see the tightness of his lips, meaning he wasn’t being entirely jovial with his words.

“You are not funny,” Liam retorted as he got to his feet, ready to change out of his pajamas to go to the hospital, but Zayn grabbed him by the arm, tossing his jacket and shoes at him. “Okay, then.”

The trip to the hospital was quick and they were greeted by a young man in a security uniform. “Good evening.”

Zayn smiled wide glancing at the man’s name tag. “Good evening, Kye. We’ve got a bit of an emergency.”

“The emergency entrance is-”

“Not a medical emergency, mate,” Liam snapped, immediately feeling bad when the man’s eyes narrowed at him.

Zayn moved Liam behind himself, trying to distract Kye with another smile. “You’ll have to forgive Liam, he’s a bit stressed.” He launched into an explanation of why they were there, carefully avoiding exactly what was in the box they were trying to seek out.

Kye was smiling and nodding by the time Zayn finished talking, leading the two of them through a door behind him. “All the presents are locked up in here,” he explained, opening the door and gesturing for them to enter first. 

Zayn and Liam’s eyes were wide as they took in the huge stacks of gifts that surrounded them, leaving barely any room to maneuver through the space. “So, you used the paper with the dogs in reindeer antlers, yeah?” Zayn asked as Liam nodded, trying to figure out where to start searching.

“Do you think you labeled it a boy, girl or unisex gift?” Kye asked, glancing at the boxes.

“Well, my box had  _ My Little Pony  _ pajamas, so I’m guessing a girl,” Zayn offered.

“Then it should be along this wall.” He gestured just as his pager went off. “I’ve got a call and I really shouldn’t be leaving you in here alone.”

“Look, mate, we aren’t grinches, we’re just trying to save a child from possible emotional scarring,” Liam said, already moving boxes to the side to find the familiar wrapping.

“I really want to ask what’s in that box,” Kye said, his hand already reaching for his pager as it went off again. “Please don’t let me regret trusting you.” He was gone before they could respond.

Working quietly, the pile they were searching dwindled quickly with no evidence of reindeer puppies. “Are you sure Niall dropped them off?” Zayn finally asked as he began scanning the other stacks with similar results.

“He said he was going to,” Liam responded reaching into his pocket to text Niall, only to discover he’d left his phone at home. “Do you have your phone?” Zayn patted the pockets of his jacket, shaking his head with an aggravated look on his face. 

He reached for one of the gifts and began to slide a finger underneath the paper on the ends. “What are you doing?” Zayn hissed. 

“Trying to see the boxes inside. Maybe I remembered the paper wrong,” Liam said, yelping when Zayn grabbed the present away. 

“No, it was definitely the reindeer dogs,” Zayn said, smiling. “I remember from having to pick them up off the floor.” He took a few steps closer to Liam, a hand running over his waist. He looked up at him through his lashes. “This situation might suck, but that one didn’t.”

Liam’s face flushed as he leaned in to press a kiss to Zayn’s neck. “I do recall some suc-”

“This is awful,” Kye said as he came back into the room, causing them to jump apart. “Our Santa is in the Emergency Department with severe food poisoning.” 

“That’s awful,” Liam agreed. “What are you going to do?”

“I really don’t know. I’ll start calling some of the other guys to see if anyone is willing to come in, but it’s so hard to even get normal coverage for a holiday,” he complained, reaching into a desk that was buried under some of the gifts. He pulled out a sheet of paper before looking up. “Did you find the gift?”

“No.”

“You could always try to intercept it while the kids open the gifts tomorrow,” he suggested as he reached for the phone on the desk.

“Do you have the Santa suit?” Liam asked suddenly.

Kye set the phone down, a small smile coming to his face. “Yes.”

“I’ll do it.” Zayn looked at Liam with wide eyes. “I’ll play Santa Claus.”

“You are a miracle,” Kye said, standing and extending a hand. 

Liam shook it with the first genuine smile he’d had on his face all night. He felt relief that maybe, just maybe, he could avoid going to prison. “I’m Liam. This is Zayn.”

“Thank you, guys. Seriously.” Kye moved to a closet, opening it and freezing. He uttered a curse under his breath.

“What’s the matter?” Zayn asked.

“Well, I forgot one little detail.” He looked sheepish as he turned back to them holding two garment bags.

Zayn narrowed his eyes as Liam began laughing again. “Tell me that’s an elf’s costume and not what I think it is.”

“Well…”

“Just hand it over. I’m not above a little drag,” Zayn gritted out. “It’s for the kids anyway. And saving your arse.” He glared at Liam who was still laughing as he took the garment bags from Kye and hurried out of the office, Zayn following quickly.

“Be here and ready by eight!” Kye shouted after them, laughing as they shouted back their agreement.

Zayn was quiet in the car, glancing in the rearview mirror at the two garment bags. “They aren’t going to burst into flames if you keep glaring at them.” Zayn turned his glare on Liam. “Look, it was really nice of you to volunteer, but maybe we can call one of the girls-”

“It’s literally nearly midnight on Christmas Eve,” Zayn snapped. “I’m not ruining someone else’s Christmas over this.”

Liam fell silent as Zayn’s words punched him in the chest. He knew he’d messed up, but hearing he’d ruined Zayn’s Christmas was a bit too much. They arrived at the flat, surprised to see their door ajar. “Because being robbed would be the perfect topper for the worst Christmas ever,” Liam muttered, pushing Zayn behind him to enter the flat before him. 

“There you are!” Louis screamed, racing towards them and tackling them in a hug. “We were going to call the police!”

“Actually,” Harry added moving up behind Louis, calmer but with a still pinched face, “he did call the police, but they said we couldn’t file a missing person’s report for twenty-four hours.”

“You thought we were missing?” Liam asked, moving out of Louis’ arms and further into the flat. He stepped into the small kitchen area, smiling at the already boiling kettle. He started fussing with finding mugs and tea bags, anything to keep away from Zayn and avoid making his Christmas even worse.

“We’ve been calling you for hours!” Louis was still shouting and Liam was grateful to hear the door to the flat shut. “Then we come here to check on you and find your phones here and no sign of either one of you! We thought you’d been snatched.” He let out an exhausted huff when he was done and the sofa squeaked as he threw himself bodily onto it.

Harry came into the kitchen to stand next to Liam, eyes going over his face. He opened his mouth but snapped it shut when Zayn entered. “Why were you in such a fit to get ahold of us? Weren’t you supposed to be leaving for Doncaster hours ago?” 

Louis began shouting from the sofa. “Well, yeah, but Harry said he needed to talk to Liam and then we couldn’t get ahold of you-”

“Why did you need to talk to me?” Liam interrupted, not feeling up to Louis getting worked up again, surprised when Harry’s face flushed slightly and he made an awkward head jerk towards the bedroom. “Okay.” He followed Harry into the room, watching as Harry peeked back out at the others before shutting the door.

Harry crossed to the dresser and picked up something off the top before turning to give it to Liam. “Um, this gift was with the kid’s gifts-”

Liam stared at the half-wrapped gift, the reindeer dog paper hanging off in shreds, revealing a tell-tale box. “Oh my-”

“Macy got to it,” Harry said sheepishly. “I swear that cat is a menace, but when I saw the box I knew it couldn’t possibly have been for the kids.”

Liam took it from Harry, relief flooding his body. “Thank you so much, Hazza.”

Harry smiled. “It wasn’t a problem, but I might have opened and rewrapped everything just in case.”

“That explains it,” Liam said, laughing as he explained what had transpired that night. When he was done, Harry was wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard and Louis was barging through the door.

“I want in on the fun!” he said as he barged in, tackling Harry and knocking him onto the bed.

“Yeah, you two need to get moving. No fun for you in my bed,” Liam said, laughing as he tugged them up and pushed them towards the door. 

They were laughing as they left, Liam closing the door firmly behind them and locking it. He debated putting a chair in front of it, knowing their friends had keys but figured that would be going overboard, especially since they were off to visit Louis’ family. As he stood there, he heard Zayn moving through the flat. He glanced over just as he sat on the sofa, holding a mug to his lips, eyes lidded as he took a sip.

Liam retrieved the gift from the bedroom and moved to sit next to Zayn, sighing when his boyfriend tensed up, eyes focused on the tea in his cup. He placed the box in Zayn’s lap before rising to make his own tea. He smiled as he discovered a fully prepped cuppa sitting on the counter in his favourite Batman mug. 

He reached into the cupboard for a box of Zayn’s favourite biscuits where he had hidden them. Carefully he moved back to sit on the other end of the sofa, he watched Zayn running his fingers over the box, ruffling the shreds of paper. “How?”

Liam told the story that Harry had told him, glad to see Zayn’s lips quirking in a smile by the time he was done. “So, now here is the gift. I’m sorry I ruined your Christmas.”

Zayn’s eyes were shocked as he turned to him. “You didn’t ruin my Christmas. This mess wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He picked the gift up. “Now it’s solved. I guess Christmas miracles do happen.”

Liam smiled, scooting closer to Zayn, glad when he pushed into his side instead of pulling away. “I love you,” Liam said, trying to think of something better to say, something to really fix this entire night. Instead, he followed with, “You’re going to make a sexy Mrs. Claus.”

“I’d rather be Mr. Malik-Payne,” Zayn muttered.

Liam grinned, his eyes disappearing into slits. “Then you better open that box.” 

He laughed as Zayn fumbled the box, nearly dropping it before taking a deep breath and carefully removing the top. He pushed the slightly crinkled, gold-flecked tissue paper out of the way to reveal a pair of scarlet lace knickers, but that wasn’t what had Zayn gasping. 

Tied to the front with a thin satin ribbon was a black and silver ring inlaid with a square cut diamond. “Liam,” Zayn breathed out, untying the ribbon and picking the ring up to look at it. He quickly handed it to Liam, whose face fell.

“No?”

Zayn laughed as he shoved Liam off the sofa to the floor. “I want a proper proposal. I think I’ve earned it.”

Liam smiled as he righted himself and knelt on one knee in front of Zayn, gently taking his left hand in his own. “Zayn Malik, you have been my best friend for as long as I can remember and my lover for the entirety of my adult life. Please, please, do me the honour of becoming my husband so that we can continue to get in and out of trouble together.”

“Yes,” Zayn said, smiling as he slid off the sofa to kneel in front of Liam and kiss him soundly. “Most definitely, yes.” Liam slid the ring on Zayn’s finger, relieved when it fit perfectly. Zayn held it out in front of him. “I hope Mrs. Claus’ costume has gloves because I’m never taking this off.”

“I’m glad,” Liam said, smiling as he pulled Zayn to stand, grabbing the box from the sofa where it’d been tossed aside. “Now, let’s go see how these look.” He wiggled his eyebrows as Zayn grabbed the box and hurried down the hall towards the bedroom.

“Catch me if you can!” Zayn shouted, leaving Liam smiling and thinking this was the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
